The Demon's Haven
by parkourmaster07
Summary: It never crossed on Izaya's mind to be lost in the woods, but it really didn't cross his mind to find a mansion on the deepest part of it. curiosity leads to trouble after he struggled to find out the truth behind the lifeless mansion, Izaya encountered a demon that was trap on his own sin for more than a century. Is their meeting fated to lead the same tragedy? or another ending?.
1. Prologue

Don't kill me please! i just have the sudden urge to post this, i hope you will tell me if it ok or not!

i don't own durarara!

if anyone is uncomfortable with SakurayaxShizuo, they are paired first but this is definitely Shizaya.

hope you enjoy and review..

* * *

><p>Prolouge...<p>

.

.

.

"… _What if, I become like you too?... if that would happen then I can spend my lifetime with you" a soft voice said just above a whisper. "I would be able to live longer and we can be together" _

"_No…" was a firm answer came from a blond male._

"_Why? Don't you want to be with me?" a worried look crossed over the raven haired male as his magenta eyes looked up a bit disappointed with the response he heard. _

"_I.. I can't let that happen.. it's just… being like me.. I don't want you to become a monster as well"_

"… _then, what if I die? What if something would happen to me?" _

"_Never, I will protect you no matter what" Honey coloured eyes narrowed and he pulled the lithe male into an embrace and hugged him tightly as he repeated what he said. "I will protect you…"_

Blinking twice the first thing I saw was the old ceiling and the faded paintings on it, I stared at it for a moment and frowned, this ceiling used to be so bright and full of colours before the painted red roses and the clear sky was now fading and replaced by the cobwebs and dust. Even the chandelier that sparks so brightly are now hanging there uselessly, some crystals are gone and the lights are forgotten and some birds decided to make a nest on there too. My eyes shifted to the other side where the bedside table was and the walls were on the same state like the ceiling, it was so beautiful before but it doesn't exist anymore I was gone… Sighing I frowned and looked back at the ceiling before my eyes drifted to the other side and I saw him. Magenta eyes staring back at me, those long lashes and pale skin, soft lips that always spoke meaningful and wonderful things. His raven locks falling to his side as he stared at me. He wore the kimono I gave him, pink and white combination that suits his pale complexion and the sparkling magenta eyes, printed sakura petals on his haori that suited his name.

"Sakuraya.."

I murmured and he smiled slowly reaching out to ghost his fingers on my cheek as he studied my features like he always do, I looked at him slowly frowning, I hate seeing him frowning it's.. it's not right.

"_Why do you look so sad Shi-chan?"_

He murmured and I just looked at him, I don't want to blink afraid that if I do he might disappear.. so I just stayed silent and looked at him stroking my cheeks with a worried look. I frowned even more when I saw him make that face and I decided to answer.

"..Because you are not here.. "

I whispered and he gave me a curious look before he withdraw his hand away from my cheek and lay still on his side as he stared at me, there are no words that followed after a few minutes he decided to speak.

"_..Then why?"_

"…Why?"

No.. don't continue, I don't want to hear this, I don't want to hear this coming from him. I won't be able to take it, but I know .. I know the words that will take flight from his parted lips, the sad truth that can't be bend or forgotten. The truth that always haunted me since that day.

"_..why did you.. Why did you kill me?"_

_._

_._

_._

My breath hitched and I didn't know how to answer him as I clenched my fist so hard I felt my nails digging through the skin of my palm, I felt the blood but not the pain, eventually I gulped and closed my eyes to think of a proper response, but once I opened it my fears came true, beside me is nothing but empty space on the bed, there is no warmth, no sign of being occupied and I buried my face on the pillow, I didn't want to get up. The strength in my body somehow is being washed away and I .. for once started to mourn again. It had been like this since that day, since Sakuraya's death. Every morning I see him, every day I see him, and every night im being chased by the memories of that day. It just came to the point where I started not to care anymore. I even forgotten to take care of myself, but even if I don't eat or sleep I won't die.. I cant.. I'm immortal after all, a monster, a demon.

I lazily pulled myself up to bed as I trotted towards the bathroom, my tail swinging behind me quite lazily and I went straight to the bathroom, the water is still running thankfully because of his two house demon servants who were also like his parents. They are the one still making this mansion look like still a mansion though it was a total failure, the paints are fading, the murals are barely seen and since I didn't care at all it must be tough for them to clean the whole place. Unlike before, Sakuraya managed the cleaning and everything in the mansion looks so amazing, even I tend to clean the place before but now.. I sighed and stepped out of the bathroom as I looked at myself in the mirror and stared at my refection, my human form.. barely taken care off, the once blond locks were now brunette like it's original colour and I stopped putting the charm on it to make it look blond, it was long now, past my shoulder and I just tied it just like that.

"_You should cut your hair Shi-chan.. it's too long, isn't that a hassle?"_

I looked at the mirror and saw him standing behind me with that same smile, leaning against the doorframe and I looked down at the counter.

"Not..really.." I murmured and looked up to see nothing behind me, I sighed and dried my hair tying them I slipped into my kimono and the blue and white haori that was a present from him, I heard a knock just in time I was finished.

"Shizuo! don't go lazing on the bed, and get your ass here to eat!"

"Coming" I grumbled and trotted out of the room only to be greeted by the two servants that I mentioned earlier. Kida and Mikado, these two are the one who practically raised me, They are house hold demons, so they don't age and they stay on what form they are when they are made. They looked like your modern teenager when in fact these two are older than me. I followed them towards the dining hall and frowned. Human food really is not a basic need, but since I don't get out consuming souls and sexual energy or even human flesh which disgusts me for being such a cursed creature, i managed to control those desires long ago. Human food is basically a distraction to my hunger; I poked the eggs and stared at it.

"How are you feeling?" Mikado asked on his seat as he looked at me and I sighed taking a bite and frowned.

"fine.." I grumbled and he just nodded, there had been a few exchange of words since that day and they didn't pry in into me anymore. Unlike before I nearly choked Kida to death because he pissed me off, I know they are just talking the sense out of me. 'That it wasn't my fault' 'it was just an accident' but I can't accept those excuses. I dragged one sharp black nail on the wooden table and repeated the process until I finished my breakfast, I stood up and started to walk towards the hallways. I heard them sigh and just ignored it.

"_You should eat more.. you look pale"_

I glanced to my side and saw him walking beside me and I looked down continuing to walk.

"..I can't, I feel disgusted"

"_Why?"_

"You know why.."

.

.

.

I went to the garden and looked around, despite the fact that I didn't care about the mansion, I poured out all my care here in the garden, the carnation roses and orchids. Those wild flowers and herbs that I managed to handle it was there, this garden is the reminder of what sakuraya had left and I made sure to take care of it. He used to spend a lot of time here, trimming the bushes and arranging the pots, making sure his flowers are being taken care of. Now I can't let them just die, it's my duty now.

"_They've grown so beautiful.." _

I heard him as I picked some white roses and carried it to the small shrine near the sakura tree and placed it on the empty vase. Underneath on where I stood is where I buried my beloved, it was so ironic, he is here but it seemed he isn't. I didn't understand why I see him, if it was his ghost hunting me on my every days, I sat and leaned against the tree taking out a book from the library which I suppose ive read over thirty or more times, everyday this is my routine, I would stand and eat lunch and return here, back to the garden and into the shrine, when the sun sets I return back to the mansion and after dinner I lock myself into my room and fight the nightmares on my sleep, this routine had been going on for two centuries.. i'm tired and I want to end it, I tried to take my life but I can't … a spell is preventing me to do so, but maybe this is a punishment then Im willing to accept this today is not an exemption.. it will just repeat like a cycle ..

That was my thought…

But then..

.

.

.

.

.

"Alas! …This is quite an interesting place~"


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is the first chapter! yes, that one is a prologue, this is where the story really did begin, i hope no one mind but i did have Tsukumoya Shinichi here because dem! he needs love! anyways i hope you enjoy and review of what you think it motivates a lot! _

_I dont own Durarara or any of the characters!_

_enjoy reading!_

* * *

><p>A small town is residing on the dark forest, forgotten by time and age it stood and remained on the safe protection from the trees and woods, people are devoted to god and their beliefs are strong and it passed on generation by generation. The teachings, philosophy and stories were being taught in school and processed on generations, the people always believe to serve god and that they are nothing but humans only to praise and thank, everyone thinks they are below the almighty unseen being.<p>

Except for one…

"Are you going to the festival today? A big thanksgiving will be held!" A brunette bespectacled teen chirped as he tried to catch up with the pace of his friend that was walking to fast. He frowned a bit as he didn't receive a reply but later on he answered.

"You know I am not interested with that kind of thing.. Shinra, I don't like giving thanks and praises" the reply came smooth and full of confidence as Shinra shook his head as he looked around seeing the people getting crazy about tonight's festival.

"Ah well, I was just wondering though, we used to go out together back in middle school so I was just asking, you really are different Izaya"

Izaya tipped his head to the side and smirked as he glanced at Shinra, he stopped and made a 360 degree turn using the ball of his foot as his sandals buried on the ground and his yukata flopping with the wind. "Perhaps I am indeed different, I don't see myself on level with these people, look around you they are all getting excited for praises and singing.. to someone who they can't see nor hear, I do not want to participate on these practices now that im turning 18, as a kid I used.. uh no.. I have too because that is the norm, because that's what my parents want me to do and I can't say no on that age but now I have my rights and I shall do whatever I want" he once again turned and started walking as Shinra followed him with a hum of approval. it was indeed true, Izaya was strange, unlike the people in the town he was what you call.. a stray perhaps, his beliefs are different from them. Since he went to school and observed his surroundings he didn't understand why the people are so keen on believing something they can't see nor hear, that even a proof of its existence isn't anywhere.

"That is right, your birthday Is coming next week.. what are you going to do?"

"Well, nothing much… though I wish for something interesting to happen, but for now I have to keep moving to get to the top of the class ne? if I get top on the class it is for c-"

"yes, yes,… the smartest kid in this town gets to be sent away from another town, or country or wherever."

"Indeed, I can't wait for that to happen, unfortunately the previous students were sent back home here for they can't pass the confirmatory exam, so when I get out of here I'll make sure not to come back." A smirk graced at izaya's lips as he continued to march, carrying his painting tools and a canvas. "Besides.. everyone wanted to get out of here.. to be sent in an advance country and learn new things.. I would surely love that. I won't be dealing with these people anymore."

Sighing Shinra followed Izaya carrying his own tools as he frowned "You do know that the people here had high hopes for you and Tsukumoya-kun to raise this town out of the mud" Shinra saw izaya visibly cringe at the mention of his rivals name.

Orihara Izaya

Tsukumoya Shinichi

They had been rivals since elementary, whether in academics or sports or anything Izaya hated that mask freak! Tsukumoya was the hindrance to his success after all only one student is allowed to be sent, and Izaya won't go down with a fight with him.

"Don't even mention the name of the mask wearing freak" he mumbled and sighed as he pouted a bit before glancing at Shinra. "Anyways have you chosen a place to paint already? It will be submitted next week~ an I have already a place in mind!"

"Ehh… but I haven't found any yet" Shinra sighed as he groaned bitterly and blinked as he saw Izaya running.

"Well I better go now so.. bye! Hope you find something worth to paint aside from Celty's curves!" The raven haired male ran off and Shinra stood still shocked as he blushed in embarrassment.

.  
>.<p>

"Mou, this is quite tiring" Izaya murmured as he walked towards the southern gate, each part of the town had these giant shrine gates, indicating that if you step out means you will be facing the dark forest, people come and go to the gates, mostly men who were hunters and women who are collecting herbs and others that just wanted to explore, but the southern gate is one of the gates that only few people step outside. Long time ago the southern gates led to the path of evil, far and deeper in the forest stories believed a demon lived on a grand mansion before, though no one had ever seen the mansion despite that some brave people that surveyed the place, they found nothing except the burned and abandoned shrine of the southern Deity, each gates had a respected Shrine not far from it, it is believed to guard and protect them from evil. That is Izaya's destination, The southern gate shrine. The category of the painting given to them is mysterious, ancient and should tell a story so the shrine was a perfect subject. Looking up at the sky they sun was up and he would have to get there fast he can have time to paint it better. Getting excited at the outcome of his work he paused as he arrived at the shrine to see that someone had already sat there and started to paint. Seeing a lighter shade of raven locks Izaya frowned.

"Alas… just not my luck after all.."

Hearing this, the boy on the shrine paused on his strokes as he listened, Izaya could practically sense the smirk that the other had even his back was still visible to him.

"It seems that we have the same subject interest Orihara-kun" a muffled answer was returned as the boy turned to face him, he was wearing a fox mask this time, no one had seen the face of Tsukumoya Shinichi and anyone dared or tried to pry his mask for fun or curiosity will face his wrath, despite the fact that Izaya was curious and wanted to make fun of taking the damn thing off he had witness how the last guy ended up in coma for two weeks.

"Yeah, I would agree to that Tsukumoya-kun~ I should have expected it and gotten early though.. " Izaya pouted and skipped to stand beside the other boy looking at his work he smirked. "Tsukumoya-kun really is good with everything" smirking Izaya looked around and tipped his head to the side as Tsukumoya looked up to him and sat still.

"I could say the same thing Orihara-kun but really, you can drop your play now that we are alone" The mask teen tipped his head to the side and faced the other raven as he sat still on his stool paintbrush in hand. Izaya blinked and stared at Tsukumoya with fake innocence as he pouted a bit, showing a fake offended shake of head he shrugged.

"I do not know what you mean Tsukumoya-kun but you hurt my feelings you know, I can't even tell if you are smiling behind your mask or if you are just trying to annoy me".

The masked teen stood up and placed a hand under his chin in a thoughtful manner and he pointed at his mask. "Orihara-kun, among the two of us you are the one wearing a mask, you deserve this fox mask I have right now, you are so cunning and manipulative but it won't work on me I assure you, if you are coaxing my time for a small chat to disturb me I suggest you use your remaining time to find some subject" Tsukumoya sat down once again and started to resume his work.

Izaya glared at the back of those ash hair and he crossed his arms a small huff escaping his lips as he shrugged. "ah mou.. Tsukumoya-kun, so serious I'll be going now ne, I don't want to get beaten by you~" turning around Izaya frowned and continued to walk outside without any particular direction. He could only hope to find something interesting. He can't lose to that masked freak but anyway he should focus on finding some wonderful and amazing subject.


	3. Chapter 3

_first i want to apologize for last time so i decided to make an update and a longer one at that so here it is i hope you will like it._

_review and follow and favorite ne, if you are interested! ^^_

_happy reading _

_I dont' own Durarara! _

* * *

><p><em>The dry leaves continued to fall into the ground as light footsteps can be heard, I walked through the woods, crunching some branches on my steps as I continued to survey the place, I've passed the burned shrine and now walking straight away from it. I know I should not stray away, that I should get back before it goes dark, that the woods are not a safe place, but my mind said otherwise. I feel lost yet familiar, the path im taking.. I felt like ive walked this path again and again. My pace quicken as I neared a dead and huge oak tree, it looks so eerie, the wind was cold and the silence around is deafening. I looked back to where I came from there was nothing but woods and trees circling the dead tree and i was sure that it didn't look like this when I arrived, it was as if the trees moved and blocked any other way<em>. _there was no path, no way of going back. I took a step and touched the dead tree sending a chill on my spine. As if knowing what and where I should go I closed my eyes and walked around the tree, once I opened them I stared at the white wild flowers in the bushes that led to a path, I was sure those flowers weren't there nor the bushes or that path way. As I walked towards the bushes I saw three more pathways but instead of choosing as if once again I knew where I was heading I took the third way and as I crawled on the large bushes, I bumped into something hard, and I looked up to see a huge gate.. it slowly opened when I touched it and th-_

"nngh.." Izaya frowned as he was blinded by the rays of the sun and he huffed, sitting up the yukata slipping off one slender shoulder. "That dream again.." he murmured and glanced at the empty house save for himself. This dream is haunting him since childhood and he tried to push it away, but right now the urge to follow his meaningless dream was being insistent these past few days. Groaning Izaya stood and stretched his tired muscle as he walked towards the small kitchen, prepared some small breakfast as and did all his personal needs.

Going out the small house he frowned as he stared at it, he lived alone since then, the townspeople just saw him on the burned abandoned shrine as a child the only clue that was left on him was a small note with his name written on it, that's why the people here referred him as blessing, everyone knew him and he knew everyone as well, he transferred houses to houses when he was a child so someone can look after him but when he turned 12 they gave the small cot for him to live and he liked it. Having his own house, he had different jobs but most of them are freelance, the townspeople gave him mostly what he needed. Because of his talents and brains they had a big hope for him to travel outside the town and into the big cities, that one day Izaya might help their small town escape poverty. Though as he grew up his perspective and thoughts went into other way, the practices and rites he used to love when he was young makes him sicken but he still keep up the façade of the loved and kind hearted boy of the town.

".. might find some nice location today" he murmured grabbing his tools as he continued to walk around the town greeting everyone he met with fake smiles and neared the southern gates. Yawning he frowned and made his way to the old abandoned shrine and blinked as he saw Tsukumoya Shinichi sitting on the same place as he sat yesterday.

"Ara, I thought you are finished by now Tsukumoya-kun?"

Hearing this the other teen turned to look at Izaya and the raven flinched a bit as he saw his mask, it was a blank mask, plain white nothing was on it and it freaked Izaya a bit as he blinked, wondering how can Tsukumoya see through the mask when he can't see any holes for the eyes. "that's a really bad taste for a mask Tsukumoya-kun.. you look faceless~" he grinned and went to take a few steps towards him to inspect his painting.

"To answer your first question, I wasn't satisfied with my work yesterday so I decided to do it again, and I do not wear mask just to entertain you Orihara-kun" he shrugged and crossed his arms before tilting his head to the side. "You haven't found any good location yet?" he asked and Izaya tried to hide his flinch as he smirked and waved a hand dismissively.

"well, im not a hurry we have a two weeks after all, besides im going to find an amazing place of course ~ im taking my time to ponder with some stuff ne" shifting his weight to one of his leg he looked around the place and made a spin heading straight pass the shrine as he walked.

"Orihara-kun, going to the southern part of the woods is dangerous."

Izaya blinked and turned to face his rival and he smirked "Ara~ are you concern Tsukumoya-kun? I didn't know you care so much!" Izaya snickered as he saw the other sat still even with the mask he can already imagine the frown painted on the ash head's face.

"please, don't indulge yourself with that thought Orihara-kun it makes my skin crawl with disgust" putting his paintbrush on the side the ash head teen crossed his arms. "I am just saying what a normal person would say under these circumstances, the southern woods after all is a cursed place, but if you insist on venturing I do not mind at all and I won't stop you"

"Oh? So you believe those stories?"

"Hardly, but I won't say I don't other unearthly creatures are being cast aside by each shrine guarding the gates, except for the southern one, as you can see it has no purpose at all anymore nor the townsfolk can repair it" Shrugging the masked teen sat down once again.

Izaya blinked and looked at the path straight towards the deeper part of the woods and frowned, it was true though.. some hunters that went through the southern part doesn't usually come back, while others make it they have been traumatized or other are seeing those creatures. But there are some people who ventured back and forth yet nothing happened to them.. pondering over going or not Izaya dared to look at Tsukumoya's work and frowned. He won't lie it looked good, really good. And if Izaya continued to stand there he won't be able to top that painting.

"Well, I just have to see it myself ne? "

"There are some paths that are meant to be lost Orihara-kun.."

Izaya blinked and frowned. "Huh?" but other than that Tsukumoya didn't say anything else anymore as he continued to paint. Huffing Izaya turned and made his way towards the woods, surely he would find something mysterious here.. maybe an old big tree or something. Probably old cots and whatnot, looking over his shoulder the raven frowned, her had been walking for a while now, maybe it's better to go back while it's still early. Turning around he sighed and stretched his arms. "Maa.. nothing is worth a subject here" he murmured but he stopped as soon as he heard small giggles coming behind him.

_Don't go.._

Flinching Izaya felt the hair on his back stood as wind blew by his direction and he looked around.

_Let's play…_

This is bad! This is bad! Izaya's mind screamed as he started to walk back to where he was, wood enchanters it is then. Well at least he knew they do in fact exist, these bastards picked on people and toy with them, normally being lost until they have gone crazy. As if something like this could affect him, he continued to walk ignoring the voices and he can feel himself smirk as he heard one voice that sounded irritated. That's right as long as you won't caught up to their temptation, you are safe, he had heard these from the old people, the series of chanting continued as he walked.

_Why hurry?_

_Don't go.._

_Help me.._

_Please come back.._

But none of those worked on him, even the crying and scream of calling help, he was going good until a particular comment made his ears twitch.

_He looks just like that person…_

_A relative maybe?_

_But that person doesn't have any…_

Clenching his fist Izaya silently cursed, he can bear those begging and calling but this… is something he can't pass by, it's an information! Whether it was true or not it is something his ears had accustomed to hear every time he was in town.

_It's been a century or more after all…_

_It would be entertaining if this one ends up like him too.._

_Don't be like that, he was kind hearted you know.._

This is cheating! Izaya had been fighting with his inner self as he continued to walk at the same time listing, he knew they were talking about him, is this their way to distract him? Do they know this is something that he can't just sit still without finding out what's behind those words.

_I wonder what would happen if they meet?_

Who? Are they talking about one person? That last sentence sounded like a pure tone of curiosity. Frowning Izaya shook his head and started to run, he shouldn't be listening in the first place! Ignore he should have continued to ignore them. blinking Izaya stared at the broken tree with horror, he had passed that twice now!

He is lost!

Looking up the sky is starting to become dark, and Izaya can hear small and faint howling of the wolves, he slid his hand underneath the sleeve of his yukata and held his kunai just in case, nobody in the town knew he had a talent for holding one, after all, all they knew is the kind hearted teen that was given in the town, which was the complete opposite of who he really was, considering he uses the information he gets for black mailing, kanra as his alias became well known and one of the hated names. It was an unspoken thing but if you received a letter from kanra expect some abnormalities in your life.

"Shit, I should have not got caught up in those enchanters conversation" Izaya stopped as he saw a shadow lurking out from behind the woods, and he took a step back gripping his weapon on his right hand and holding his canvas and tools on the other he glared. The shadow was of a man that he can make off but as soon as he saw it's face he took a step back, he had never fought anyone in the town since he was maintaining his good reputation but the urge to just run now is so overwhelming. The man of course he knew was from the town, Iroshi Tatsuya, a hunter that had been missing for months now after venturing the southern gates. Now Izaya knew what happened to him. That crazy grin, unfocused eyes, this is not a good fight and having his tools with him, he didn't want to leave them either so with a huff he turned and run and the other male decided to follow him as well.

It had been some time before Izaya shook off the crazy bastard that was chasing him but his next problem is. He got deeper into the forest. Walking aimlessly he placed his hand on a nearby tree as he panted and rested. Catching his breath he sighed and looked around, then up to the dead and huge oak tree it looks so eerie an-

Wait!

This, Izaya stepped back as he looked at the oak tree and the place, it was no mistake it was like the place in his dreams, he looked back to where he came and there was nothing but woods and trees circling the dead tree and he was sure that it didn't look like this when he arrived, it was as if the trees moved and blocked any other way. I bit my lips and the urge to laugh was so overwhelming until he finally burst and laughed slamming the tree with his fist as he thought the irony of it. Ending up here being lost and into a place where he thought only in his dreams existed, that was funny … wait… if this place really do existed as far as he could remember there was a way.. towards that gate! Izaya looked at the tree and he smirked, he can go to that gate and then maybe he can find some subject and a place to stay a night. Remembering his dream Izaya looked at the tree and touched tree closing his eyes as he circled it he frowned, he certainly looked like an idiot now but never mind that. Doing so he continued and once he opened his eyes he was surprised to see the white wild flowers in the bushes that led to a path, he was sure those flowers weren't there nor the bushes or that path then decided to walk and follow the path and that's where he saw three more pathways and as far he remembered from his dream he took the third and crawled on the large bushes, It was like déjà vu again and again. As much as he hated this predicament he continued to crawl and bumped into something hard, squirming his way out of the bushes Izaya stared at the huge gate with a smirk, in his dreams, he barely sees the image of the gate but he was sure it was a gate even if it was blurry but now..

"Beautiful"

He murmured as he gripped he rails and saw the large mansion that was residing inside, a dark mansion surrounded with dead tree, the dark eerie and aura on the mansion itself was enough to make his blood pump with excitement, it was the first time he saw something as big as this. Dusting off his clothes the raven went and shook the gates but to his dismay it was locked and he frowned. Slipping his tools on the gap between the railings he jumped and decided to climb on it instead, as he landed on the other side he smirked and grabbed his things as he looked around.

"Alas! This is interesting!~"

.

.

Meanwhile inside the mansion where the mourning demon resides rose to his bed looking out of his window with a frown.

"Someone is here…"


End file.
